Dobe
by Jaswhit N Perlock INC
Summary: "Naruto planea sorprender a Sasuke para su aniversario, pero por despistado arruina su sorpresa y termina siendo él el sorprendido." #FLSN


**DOBE**

Esta historia ha estado en el tintero desde hace ya cinco años. Si no fuera por el concurso del Festival Literario SasuNaru tal vez no me hubiera animado a concluir este one-shot.

 **Disclaimer:** Esta es una historia híbrida. Es la época actual (2017) como lo conocemos hoy en día. Pero, el mundo es del manga, todo lo mencionado (aldeas, países, ciudades, personajes, etc.) pertenece al mundo creado por Masashi Kishimoto, solo que mezclado con lo de este mundo. No son ninjas, es un AU en el que son personas comunes y corrientes, pero no quería que vivieran en, no sé, Michigan, Venecia o las Vegas o algo así. *TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE **Masashi Kishimoto**.*

 **NOTA:** Los lugares que menciono (Deijī, Shukuba, Suiro) los obtuve de un mapa que encontré del País del Fuego, hecho por **wguayana** en deviantart, pueden descargarse el PDF. Está muy bien hecho y me gustó bastante. Hice "cálculos" para las distancias, pero de todos modos es ficción así que no es muy relevante.

La carretera por la que Naruto maneja está desértica. La lluvia cae tempestuosa contra el cristal del parabrisas y la oscuridad de la noche evita una buena visibilidad. Los faros de su coche apenas alumbran el camino, pero él maneja con cuidado, poniendo atención a su entorno a la vez que tararea feliz la canción que suena en la radio. Lleva manejando un buen rato, el trasero le duele (por primera vez, el bastardo no es el culpable) y las ansias de llegar lo ponen nervioso. Afortunadamente se encuentra a menos de una hora de su destino.

No puede evitar sonreír suavemente al pensar en lo cerca que está de verlo. Siempre que le dice "Te amo", este lo mira con intensidad y le dedica una sonrisa casi imperceptible, expresando mil cosas con ese simple gesto. Y no habla de su gato Kurama que, (si bien lo mira intensamente de vez en cuando), lo único que le da son arañazos. Se refiere a Sasuke, su novio desde ya hace cuatro años y a quién conoce desde que son unos niños. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que terminarían juntos, pero así era y está sumamente agradecido, ya que Sasuke siempre fue su mejor amigo y aún ahora, lo sigue siendo.

Claro, tuvieron diferencias y se peleaban en la primaria cuando el rubio se encontraba obsesionado con su compañera Sakura, a la vez que ésta estaba obsesionada con el bastardo. O cuando por diferencias de cursos extracurriculares, se distanciaron en la preparatoria formando cada uno sus propios grupos; Naruto con sus buenos amigos Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba. Sasuke con Karin, Suigetsu y Jūgo. A pesar de distanciarse por casi un año, lograron volver a entablar comunicación cuando el abuelo del rubio murió y el único que pudo comprenderlo y consolarlo fue _él_.

Tuvieron altos y bajos en su amistad, y al comienzo de su relación aún más, pues ambos estaban reticentes a aceptar sus sentimientos por el otro. El cariño y apoyo de sus amigos los ayudó a finalmente dar el gran paso y todo fue como viento en popa desde aquel momento.

Hasta que la editorial en la que trabaja Naruto, lo mandó a Deijī, una ciudad a unas 8 horas de Konoha, a cerrar varios acuerdos con un grupo de autores que deseaban publicar un libro y aún no terminaban de hacer los trámites necesarios.

Le tomó semanas terminar todo el proceso y ya por fin, después de tanto tiempo lejos de casa, regresa triunfante y feliz justo a tiempo para su aniversario.

Pero la suerte no está de su lado. No sólo había estado manejando por un largo tiempo con la lluvia torrencial en pleno agosto, sino que su auto comienza a disminuir la velocidad haciendo sonidos raros hasta que definitivamente se detiene. Pararse en medio de la nada deja conmocionado a Naruto. Saliendo de su estupor intenta arrancar el coche, pero es imposible. Como un mal chiste, nota que se ha quedado sin gasolina. A veinte minutos de llegar a su apartamento y sorprender a Sasuke. A veinte malditos minutos.

" _La vida a veces puede ser realmente cruel"_ , piensa Naruto.

Casi parece que el universo quiere joderle la vida y reírse un rato de su miseria… o estupidez. Naruto sabe que debió rellenar el tanque antes de salir, pero la emoción por llegar de una vez lo hizo continuar sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Pésima idea.

De verdad creyó que lo lograría. Ahora no podía estar más equivocado.

Golpea su frente contra el volante y respira repetidas veces por la nariz para tranquilizarse. No sirve de nada estresarse. Ya era tarde, sí, pero estaba seguro de que podía llamar a algún amigo para que le auxiliara o incluso a una grúa, si fuera necesario, pero Sasuke NO era una opción, porque aún desea darle una sorpresa, así que desesperado llama a la primera persona que se le cruza por la mente.

— ¿Bueno? ¿Naruto?

—Hey, ¡Sakura! Cómo me alegra escuchar tu melodiosa voz.

—Sí, claro. Naruto, ¿qué quieres?

El susodicho ríe nervioso y se rasca la nuca avergonzado en un tic nervioso, después suspira cansinamente y recarga la cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento poniéndose cómodo. Algo le dice que pasará un buen rato varado.

—Bueno Sakura, la cosa… ¿recuerdas el viaje de trabajo que tuve que hacer?

—Por supuesto, ¿hubo algún problema? ¿Estás bien? —la voz de Sakura tiene un tinte de preocupación y eso le alegra de cierto modo. Sabe que a pesar de lo dura y violenta que Sakura puede llegara ser con él, se preocupa inmensamente. Misma razón por la cual decidió llamarla a ella en primer lugar.

—No, nada de eso. O bueno, tal vez sí. No tanto… —Naruto suspira y se rasca la nuca otra vez. Aún ni ha empezado a contar su problema y ya se está revolviendo él solo—. Lo que ocurre es que estoy en camino a Konoha. A 20 minutos exactamente, pero me quedé sin gasolina.

El suspiro exasperado que se escucha por el teléfono no pasa desapercibido y sabe (como un sexto sentido) que Sakura lo regañará.

—Naruto, no puede ser posible. ¿Cómo te quedas sin gasolina a nada de llegar? Te recordé mil veces que siempre llenes el tanque antes de salir. Tu nivel de distracción es terrible.

Y ella tiene razón.

No es la primera vez que esto le pasa. Por lo menos dos veces a la semana se le olvidan las llaves dentro del carro y tiene que llamar a un cerrajero. Lo de quedarse sin gasolina… Bueno, eso le ocurría más seguido cuando recién comenzó a manejar. Pero en aquellas ocasiones no llovía terriblemente y a veces hasta la gasolinera se encontraba a solo unas cuadras, por lo que podía irse caminando o empujando el coche el resto del camino. Cosa imposible de hacer en este momento por la lluvia torrencial que cae.

Naruto gime estresado y se tira del cabello.

—Lo sé Sakura. Sabes que puedo lidiar con estas cosas, pero justo ahora llueve horrible y tenía planeado sorprender a Sasuke. No te llamaría a esta hora si no fuera absolutamente necesario. —Naruto sabe muy bien que ella hace su maratón de series en la noche y odia ser interrumpida por bobadas.

Sakura suspira al otro lado del teléfono y Naruto se prepara para lo que sea que diga.

—Me encantaría ayudarte, pero acompañé a Rock Lee a su Torneo de Jūdo en Tanzaku Gai.

El rubio se golpea la frente recordando que, en efecto, Sakura le llamó 3 días antes comentándole lo feliz que estaba de viajar a la Provincia de Tanzaku para el Torneo de su actual novio.

—Cierto, cierto. Lo siento Sakura, me olvidé por completo. —Naruto suspira y sonríe decaído. —No hay problema, disfruta el viaje. Llamaré a Kiba, seguro ese aliento de perro me podrá echar la mano.

—De verdad lo lamento Naruto. Deberías mejor llamar a Sasuke. Seguro él entenderá. —Naruto estaba seguro de que Sasuke entendería (después de todo llevan conociéndose toda la vida) pero por primera vez Naruto quiere sorprender a su novio y no arruinarlo. Algo raro que, hasta el momento, no ha logrado.

—NO. No… Yo de verdad quiero sorprenderlo. Pero bueno, gracias por contestarme a estas horas de la noche. Recuerda tomar fotos y usar protección. ¡Adiós! —antes de que Sakura pueda mentarle la madre por lo último que dice, Naruto cuelga y se ríe entre dientes. No era secreto que cada torneo que Rock Lee ganaba terminaba en "celebración especial". Y siendo sinceros, Rock Lee siempre ganaba. A menos de que se enfrentara a Gaara. Solo en ese caso, las cosas se ponían muy reñidas.

Suspirando pesadamente, Naruto desvía la mirada de su celular al parabrisas. Apenas puede ver la carretera frente a él por toda el agua que cae. Un escalofrío le recorre de pies a cabeza y solo entonces nota la falta de calefacción. Otra razón por la cual se ha quedado sin gasolina. Su constante abuso del clima/calefacción dependiendo del tiempo.

Sin ganas, mira el reloj en su celular. Marca pasada las 9 de la noche. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dispone a realizar la siguiente llamada a su buen amigo Kiba. El timbre suena varias veces y al final la voz mecánica de la compañía celular dice que el número no está disponible. En lugar de dejar un mensaje, cuelga y lo vuelve a intentar. La tercera es la vencida y, finalmente Kiba contesta, aunque todo el ruido que se escucha de su lado del teléfono apenas deja entender lo que dice.

—¿Bueno? ¿Kiba? ¿Estás ahí? —por la bocina se escucha música estruendosa y gritos de personas. Por un momento Naruto piensa que Kiba contestó por error o sin darse cuenta, pero después de unos segundos el ruido se atenúa y finalmente Kiba contesta.

—Sí, ¿qué hay hermano? —la voz de Kiba suena algo distante y lenta, como si estuviera tratando con todas sus neuronas el poder formar una oración decente. Naruto entrecierra los ojos.

—Kiba, ¿dónde estás justo ahora?

—En el festival, ¿dónde más? —La respuesta no le resuelve su duda y espera a que su amigo se aclare. Antes de pedir que se explaye, se escuchan otras voces y una nueva lo recibe.

—¿Naruto? Habla Ino, Kiba ya se pasó de copas y está algo incoherente. ¿Qué hay de nuevo? —escuchar la voz de su amiga Ino lo alegra y desconcierta en partes iguales. En primera, porque rara vez salen Kiba e Ino a algún lugar en común, y en segunda, por el lugar en el que dijo Kiba que estaban.

—Oh, hola Ino. En realidad, necesito una especie de favor, pero me dice Kiba que están en un festival. ¿De qué habla?

—¿No te lo dijo? Hoy es el festival de música electrónica.

—Ah… No, no lo mencionó. Apenas regreso de un viaje de trabajo. Entonces… ¿Quiénes más están ahí? —por un momento se siente decaído por perderse el festival de música, pero recuerda que de todos modos prefiere llegar y ver a Sasuke primero.

—Pues Chouji trajo su food truck: "Akimichi Delights", ya sabes que estos eventos se aprovechan por toda la gente que asiste, y es buen negocio. Shino vino también para escuchar a un DJ invitado que le gusta desde hace tiempo, y para cuidar a Kiba. Y Kiba convenció a Hinata de venir también. Solo estamos nosotros.

—Ya veo. ¿Has hablado con Sasuke? ¿No quiso ir? —pregunta sin sonar muy interesado, pero muriendo por saber.

La última vez que habló con su novio fue en la mañana antes de empacar todo. Naruto había fingido un percance con el papeleo del trámite y se inventó que permanecería otro día fuera, en cambio Sasuke le había dicho que visitaría a Itachi en el hospital y que terminaría el trabajo de la oficina. Su tono de voz no cambió, ni sonó decepcionado porque el rubio no fuera a llegar a tiempo, así que sentía curiosidad por saber si éste había recordado su aniversario.

—Lo llamé en la tarde para ver si quería venir, pero dijo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. —eso suena a algo que Sasuke diría. Probablemente no había terminado lo que fuera que tuviera pendiente.

—Está bien, gracias. Pásenla bien. —sin explicar el motivo de su llamada, colgó. Decidió no pedir ayuda, terminaría arruinando la noche de sus amigos por querer arreglar la suya.

Suspiró exasperado y se preparó para su siguiente llamada. Su otra mejor opción era Gaara, sabía que podía confiar en ese tipo con su vida. Afortunadamente, su amigo pelirrojo contestó al primer timbre, a diferencia de Kiba.

—¡Gaara! Amigo mío, ¿qué onda? Escucha, lamento llamar tan tarde, pero quería pedirte un favor, ¿sigues en Konoha?

—Naruto, hola. No, Kankuro me pidió regresar a Suna para firmar unos tratados con Iwagakure. ¿Por qué? — _Rayos,_ maldijo internamente. El trabajo de Gaara en el consulado lo traía de un lado a otro, pero era el mejor haciéndolo.

—Oh nada, sólo quería saber si estarías disponible para darme un aventón o algo, pero no te apures. Llamaré a alguien más.

—¿Estás seguro? Puedo tomar el avión de papá y estar ahí mañana antes del atardecer. —Naruto ríe divertido. Eso sonaba tan Gaara, exagerado, pero en serio.

—Estoy seguro, no te preocupes. Cuando regreses a Konoha llámame y salimos a tomar algo. —al otro lado del teléfono Gaara hace un sonido afirmativo y luego cuelga.

El rubio se queda pensando un momento a quien más llamar. Repasa en su mente con los que ha hablado y hace una lista imaginaria con sus nombres: Sakura y Rock Lee están en Tanzaku Gai, a unas 8 horas en avión. Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Ino y Hinata están en el festival divirtiéndose. Gaara y su hermano Kankuro se encuentran en Suna. Y ahora que lo recuerda, cuando Kankuro regresó allá en el verano, lo hizo con su hermana Temari y ésta llevó a rastras a Shikamaru para vacacionar en las playas. Así que no podría llamar a su inteligente y flojo amigo Shika.

 _¿En serio?_ Parece que todo conspira en su contra. Decide no ser negativo y sonríe de manera positiva, aún cuenta con suficiente gente que puede ayudarlo.

Mira el reloj, ya son casi las 10 de la noche, por lo que se dispone a dejar de perder el tiempo y apresurarse. Busca en su lista de contactos y llama al número de su abuela Tsunade. Timbra cincos veces y cuando cree que le mandará a buzón, ésta contesta.

—Naruto, ¿qué quieres? Interrumpes mi juego de póker. —Naruto rueda los ojos ante esto, exasperado porque el vicio de su abuela se intensificó con la muerte del abuelo Jiraiya.

—Abuela, necesito que me traigas algo de gasolina. Me quedé varado en la carretera.

La susodicha se ríe descaradamente de él y Naruto se avergüenza. Suena realmente estúpido una vez que lo dice en voz alta.

—Mocoso, ¿quién crees que soy? ¿Tu sirvienta? Mira, no sé dónde estás, pero estoy muy ocupada, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy en medio de una gran apuesta, necesito concentrarme. Llama a Iruka. ¡Y no me llames abuela! —sin más que agregar, cuelga el teléfono y Naruto hace un puchero. Por una vez en su vida, decide hacerle caso a _Tsunade_ y llama a Iruka, casi golpeándose a sí mismo por no haberlo pensado antes.

Extrañamente, Iruka no contesta el teléfono. Incluso lo llama tres o cuatro veces más, pero a cada rato lo manda a buzón. Esto le parece extraño, pero recuerda que Iruka está acostumbrado a dormir temprano y ya es algo tarde por lo que es muy posible que ya se encuentre dormido. En cambio, intenta llamar a Kakashi, que sabe estará despierto leyendo sus libros pervertidos. Espera un buen rato y cuando cree que lo mandará a buzón, contesta.

—Diga. —su voz suena extraña, mucho más grave y profunda. Casi sin aliento, como si hubiera corrido un maratón o algo. Naruto lo ignora y decide pedirle el favor de todos modos, aunque haya interrumpido (probablemente) su tiempo de lectura.

—Kakashi, habla Naruto. Necesito pedirte un favor.

—Ah, Naruto. Qué bueno escucharte después de tanto tiempo. Lo que quieras, pídelo. —Naruto casi puede imaginárselo sonriendo amablemente con su único ojo visible y un fantasma de sonrisa a través de su máscara.

—¡Genial! Verás, terminé todo el trabajo en Deijī pero me quedé sin gasolina. ¿Me puedes traer un galón? Estoy en la intersección de la carretera nacional y la avenida Principal.

—Oh. "Esa" clase de favor. Por el momento no puedo Naruto, estoy algo… Ocupado con cosas de la vida. —Naruto entrecierra los ojos, incrédulo. ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para no ayudar a su ahijado? Está a punto de regañarlo para que deje de leer su porno cuando escucha una voz de fondo. Está casi 99% seguro que la voz le pertenece a Iruka.

—¿Iruka está contigo? —pregunta confundido. —Intenté llamarlo hace rato y no contestó.

—Bueno, sí. Digamos que es una de las cosas de la vida que estoy _haciendo_. Si entiendes lo que digo. —no necesitó decir más. El tono sugestivo que uso para recalcar la palabra "haciendo" fue suficiente para Naruto. Le dio una arcada de solo imaginarlo y decidió terminar la llamada.

—¡Suerte con eso! ¡Adiós! —antes de colgar pudo jurar que escuchó a Kakashi reír alegremente.

Mira su teléfono con asco y se siente… Sucio. No necesitaba saber lo que Kakashi e Iruka hacen a estas horas de la noche. Juntos. Un escalofrío le recorre la espina y la piel se le pone de gallina.

Tardará en superar el trauma. Y probablemente deberá compartirlo con Sasuke. Aunque conociendo al bastardo, ya estará enterado del asunto o le dará igual. Se encoge de hombros y busca a su siguiente amigo. Podría llamar a Sai, pero el maldito solo insultará su virilidad y lo pondrá de mal humor. No lo vale, no está taaan desesperado. Aunque secretamente sí lo está.

Afortunadamente conoce a muchas personas, pero lamentablemente cada uno tiene su vida. Muchos conocidos se mudaron lejos, como Karin que se mudó a Suiro, una ciudad al este de Konoha que está cerca del país de la hierba, con el único propósito de trabajar con plantas medicinales en un pequeño laboratorio ubicado ahí y que, gracias a los tratados de libre comercio, consigue plantas frescas directamente del país de la hierba.

No es como si realmente fueran cercanos, son primos lejanos y toda la cosa, pero solo porque se hizo amiga cercana de Sasuke es que llegaron a conocerse y llevarse bien. Lo mismo con Suigetsu y Jūgo. Con el primero no se llevó demasiado pues este chico de dientes afilados y cabello blanco era incluso más pesado que Kiba, además de que en cuanto terminaron la preparatoria, Suigetsu se mudó a Kirigakure con su hermano Mangetsu para ayudarlo en el negocio familiar. Con Jūgo se lleva mejor, pues es muy calmado, paciente y buena onda.

Además de que es muy leal con Sasuke y el único de los tres en quedarse en Konoha a trabajar en la empresa de los Uchiha.

Decidió llamarlo a él, ya que será comprensivo con su situación y lo ayudará. Está seguro. Sin esperar más, marca el número y espera. Afortunadamente, Jūgo contesta enseguida.

—Buenas noches Naruto, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —su voz suena casual y amable, y a Naruto le alegra de sobremanera que por fin tiene una conversación normal.

—Buenas Jūgo, necesito un favor. Me quedé sin gasolina a 20 minutos de llegar a Konoha, ¿me podrías traer un tanque por favor?

—Oh Naruto, lo siento. Por el momento no estoy en Konoha. Ayer salí de viaje a Otogakure a visitar a Kimimaro. —la noticia entristece a Naruto ya que recuerda que Kimimaro es el mejor amigo de la infancia de Jūgo y actualmente lucha contra la leucemia.

—Oh, ya veo. No hay problema. No te preocupes, saluda a Kimimaro de mi parte. —Jūgo hace un sonido afirmativo, se despiden y terminan la llamada. Naruto conoció a Kimimaro hace muchos años, a principios de la preparatoria. Era líder del club al que perteneció Sasuke, e incluso entonces se veía muy delicado. Una vez su condición se intensificó, fue enviado de regreso a su ciudad de origen para poder ser tratado.

" _Probablemente Jūgo está muy triste por su amigo"_ , piensa Naruto.

El ruido de la lluvia lo saca de sus cavilaciones y le recuerda la situación en la que se encuentra. Mira el reloj. Son pasadas las diez y la batería de su celular se encuentra a nada de morir. Se decide entre llamar a Sai o no. Tal vez ese tipo de sonrisa falsa sea un hijo de puta de vez en cuando, pero no es mal amigo. O al menos, no taaan mal amigo. Piensa " _yolo"_ y le llama.

—Naruto, ¿a qué debo tu inesperada llamada? — Uzumaki rueda los ojos. Casi puede ver la sonrisa falsa que Sai pone cada vez que hablan.

—Te quería pedir que me trajeras gasolina. Se me terminó y ando varado en la carretera a veinte minutos de Konoha. —Sai no dice nada por un momento y Naruto cree que le colgó, pero luego va y abre la boca diciendo idioteces y se arrepiente de haberle llamado.

—¿Tu pequeño cerebro no puede recordar la simple tarea de llenar el tanque cuando es necesario? —Naruto se enoja por el comentario y está listo para decirle unas cuantas cosas cuando la llamada se corta.

— ¿Bueno? ¿Hola? ¿SAI? — Aleja el teléfono de su oreja y lo mira confundido. La pantalla negra le hace caer en cuenta que ese 5% de batería útil lo gastó con Sai y ya no hay manera de contactar a nadie más. Ni a Sasuke.

Gime abatido y se desliza en su asiento hasta quedar en una posición incómoda que le lastima el cuello. No se mueve. Se queda pensando en las posibilidades. Puede esperar a que se calme la lluvia y salir en cuanto esté despejado, caminar el tramo que le queda hasta Konoha y comprar gasolina o de plano ir con Sasuke y después volver por su auto.

También existe la posibilidad de que la lluvia nunca se detenga. En ese caso, puede morir de hambre en su auto o salir bajo la lluvia y sufrir las consecuencias. Mientras se debate internamente, cree ver un poste de teléfono a lo lejos. Por un momento piensa que ya está alucinando, pero no, a unos metros de él hay un poste de teléfono de esos de emergencia que hay cada 500 metros.

Se emociona y busca un paraguas para salir. No tiene ninguno en el coche porque no había previsto la lluvia. Lo segundo mejor que encuentra es una caja de cartón que tiene unos papeles de la editorial. Saca los papeles de la caja y se dispone a salir del auto. Piensa rápidamente en su plan de acción y decide solo correr lo más rápido posible usando la caja de escudo contra el agua y marcar a la operadora para que lo contacte con una grúa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces abre la puerta de su coche y sale a toda velocidad, cubriéndose lo mejor que puede con la caja de cartón. No hace un buen trabajo y sus prendas se encuentran empapadas para cuando llega al teléfono. La felicidad de encontrar un medio de comunicación evita que se altere por la lluvia, alegremente toma el teléfono y empieza a marcar a la operadora.

Extrañamente, ningún sonido proviene del teléfono. Lo estira y nota que el cordón está cortado. Se queda parado un momento con la cara en blanco y luego cuelga el teléfono con fuerza en su lugar. La caja de cartón que usa de escudo ya está deformada por el agua y se encuentra inservible, por lo que la tira al suelo enojado. De todos modos, está empapado de pies a cabeza.

Camina de regreso a su auto y patea un charco molesto. Se jala el cabello, rechina los dientes y quiere echarse a llorar por ser tan idiota y patético. Enojado, patea la llanta de su auto y un dolor infernal le recorre todo el pie. Mala idea patear una llanta cuando usa solo converse (que ya se encuentran totalmente mojados). Salta en su pie bueno intentando sobarse.

Una vez que se le pasa el dolor de la patada, se queda mirando al cielo. Cierra los ojos un momento para intentar relajarse mientras ignora la fría lluvia que cae en su rostro como miles de pequeñas cuchillas. Decide simplemente refugiarse nuevamente en su auto y cuando está a punto de subirse, unos faros a la distancia le llaman la atención.

Se queda mirando al auto que se acerca hasta que finalmente se detiene a unos metros de él. Un pasajero de la parte de atrás sale con un gran paraguas y se acerca. _"¿Dios?"_ , piensa casi delirando.

El auto retrocede y se va por donde vino. El extraño se acerca aún más y finalmente lo reconoce. ¡Es Sasuke!

—Naruto, ¿qué haces bajo la lluvia? —la voz seria de Sasuke le suena celestial y sin pensarlo se arroja a sus brazos. Este apenas puede sujetarlo, con el paraguas en la mano izquierda y algo pesado en la derecha.

—Si morí y estoy en el cielo, no me importa. —Sasuke bufa por lo bajo y Naruto puede imaginarlo rodando los ojos.

Se separan del abrazo incómodo y se miran a los ojos. Naruto sonríe brillantemente y aunque Sasuke trata de ocultarlo con su largo flequillo, tiene una mirada divertida en el rostro. Levanta la mano derecha y muestra una garrafa roja con boquilla de manguera.

—Pensé que necesitarías esto.

—Pero… ¿cómo supiste? Te iba a sorprender con mi inesperada llegada. — Naruto intenta adivinar cómo supo Sasuke de su problema, pero no se le ocurre nada. Mira confundido y expectante a que él le dé una respuesta.

—Jūgo me llamó. Me explicó la situación y asumí que no lograrías conseguir ayuda por la hora y el clima. —Sasuke se encoge de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero Naruto siente que se derrite, su corazón late como loco.

Por cosas pequeñas como esa, es que ama a Sasuke. Asume y actúa, siempre para ayudarlo, aunque no lo quiera admitir. Si Sakura le demuestra su cariño a modo de consejos y opiniones, Sasuke lo muestra por medio de acciones.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá? — pregunta confundido y curioso por el auto en el que llegó, y que después se retiró sin más.

—Uber. — Naruto se queda en blanco por un momento. Todo el maldito rato que se la pasó batallando para conseguir ayuda pudo simplemente pedir un Uber...y nunca se le ocurrió. Aprieta la boca y exhala por la nariz. Prefiere dejarlo ir, ya pasó de todos modos y las cosas resultaron bien (dentro de lo que cabe) así que no puede quejarse demasiado. Le sonríe alegremente a Sasuke.

—Me alegra que estés aquí, aunque la sorpresa se haya arruinado.

Sasuke no responde, le extiende el paraguas al rubio para que lo tome, éste lo hace y observa como vacía la garrafa de gasolina en su auto. Una vez completada esa sencilla tarea, abre la puerta trasera y saca la cobija que el rubio siempre lleva ahí. La usa para envolver al rubio y lo guía al lado del copiloto. Sin que pueda protestar, Naruto toma su lugar y Sasuke rodea el auto tomando el lugar del piloto. Gira la llave y el auto enciende con un suave ronroneo. Se miran a los ojos y sonríen. Naruto muestra todos los dientes; Sasuke levanta la comisura izquierda de su boca.

— Feliz Aniversario, _teme._

— Hn. _Dobe_.

FIN

Iwagakure: Aldea oculta entre las rocas. Se encuentra en el País de la Tierra.

Kirigakure: Aldea de la niebla sangrienta. Se encuentra en el País del Agua.

Otogakure: Aldea oculta del sonido. Se encuentra en el País de los Campos de Arroz.

Teme: Bastardo.

Dobe: Tonto/Idiota.

Agradecimientos: Especialmente a mi beta AK, que fue de gran ayuda para corregir todos mis errores ortográficos y en los tiempos (cambiaba de presente a pasado y viceversa), etc. También a mi "senpai" NezuzuHayashi, que me alegra el día con sus comentarios positivos y ayuda para corregir detalles.


End file.
